In particular, in process automation technology, measurement transformers are employed that use this sort of signal current for outputting a measurement signal, between 4 and 20 mA by way of example. In particular, in conjunction with various safety requirements, SIL 2 (Safety Integrated Level 2) by way of example, it is required that errors in the transmission function of a measurement device be quickly and reliably recognized and signalized. A measurement transducer that comprises an appropriate monitoring function is disclosed in the patent publication DE 10 2008 001 832 A1. Here, an analog desired value is provided as a voltage value for adjusting the signal current following a digital determination of the measurement value. The voltage drop across a shunt resistor, through which the signal current flows, is evaluated in order to establish whether the signal current that is actually flowing equals the desired value. However, the described prior art cannot establish whether the provided desired value or the flowing current is actually still equivalent to the digitally determined measurement value. A renewed digitalization of the determined voltage drop across the shunt resistor does indeed offer a further possibility for verifying the transmission function, but this mode of operation is in some cases too slow, in particular in dynamic operations.